cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Paladin
The Gold Paladins (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. This clan debuted first in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf along with Narukami. Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori use this clan during Season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, after the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans were sealed away. This clan focus on superior calling from the top of the deck and getting full field as fast as possible and gaining effects and extra power if the user has a high number of rear-guards. After Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed away Gold Paladin was created by the members of Royal and Shadow Paladin that were left. Aichi Sendou still uses this clan in the Season 3, now focused on the Liberators archetype. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (10 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Ezel *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 * Angelic Liberator (Angel) * Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) * Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) * Coongal (High Beast) * Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) * Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) * Dawn Liberator, Murron (Stand) (Giant) * Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) * Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) * Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) * Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) * Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) * Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) * Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) * Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) * Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) * Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) * Holy Squire, Enide (Human) * Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) * Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) * Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) * Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) * Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) * Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) * Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) * Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) * Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) * Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) * Wingal Liberator (High Beast) Grade 1 * Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) * Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) * Blackmane Witch (Human) * Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) * Blessing Owl (High Beast) * Charjgal (High Beast) * Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (Human) * Disciple of Pain (Elf) * Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) * Future Liberator, Llew (Human) * Guiding Falconee (Elf) * Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) * Halo Shield, Mark (Human) * Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) * Jumping Street Knight (Human) * Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) * Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) * Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) * Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) * Little Battler, Tron (Giant) * Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) * May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) * Papiergal (High Beast) * Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) * Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) * Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) * Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) * Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) * Silver Fang Witch (Human) * Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) * Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) * War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) * Waving Owl (High Beast) Grade 2 * Assault Sky Knight (Human) * Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) * Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) * Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) * Charging Chariot Knight (Human) * Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint (Human) * Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) * Gigantech Commander (Giant) * Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides (Giant) * Knight of Far Bow, Safir (Human) * Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) * Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) * Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) * Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) * Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) * Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) * Lop Ear Shooter (Human) * Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) * Master of Pain (Elf) * Peekgal (High Beast) * Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) * Providence Strategist (Human) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) * Sleygal Sword (High Beast) * Wing Blader Knight (Human) * Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) * Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 * Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) * Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) * Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Gigantech Crusher (Giant) * Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) * Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) * Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) * Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) * Holy Edge Knight (Human) * Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) * Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) * Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) * Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) * Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) * Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) * Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) * Muungal (High Beast) * Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) * Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) * Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) * Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) * Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) * White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) * Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Category:Gold Paladin